Olaf's Frozen Adventure
(score) Kate Anderson (songs) Elyssa Samsel (songs) |editor = |studio = Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Animation Studios |release = November 22, 2017 |time = 21 minutes |language = English |preceded = Frozen Fever |followed = Frozen 2}}Olaf's Frozen Adventure is an upcoming featurette based on the characters of the 2013 Walt Disney Animation Studios film, Frozen. It will premiere in front of Coco on November 22, 2017. Plot Olaf (voice of Josh Gad) teams up with Sven on a merry mission in Walt Disney Animation Studios' 21-minute featurette "Olaf's Frozen Adventure." It's the first holiday season since the gates reopened and Anna (voice of Kristen Bell) and Elsa (voice of Idina Menzel) host a celebration for all of Arendelle. When the townspeople unexpectedly leave early to enjoy their individual holiday customs, the sisters realize they have no family traditions of their own. So, Olaf sets out to comb the kingdom to bring home the best traditions and save this first Christmas for his friends. Cast *Josh Gad as Olaf *Kristen Bell as Anna *Idina Menzel as Elsa the Snow Queen *Jonathan Groff as Kristoff Development The short was announced to air on ABC in late 2017 as a television special. As development increased, however, the project was deemed "too cinematic" for television, thus became a theatrical featurette. Emmy award-winning directors Kevin Deters and Stevie Wermers-Skelton are set to direct the project, while Roy Conli (Big Hero 6) is set to produce. Frozen songwriters Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez were too busy to helm the music for the project, but were directly involved in the choosing of the songwriting duo Kate Anderson and Elyssa Samsel. Four original songs were composed for the special. When speaking to Entertainment Weekly about the feauturette, executive producer John Lasseter explained that the short will coexist alongside the original 2013 Frozen and the 2015 short Frozen Fever as one coherent story-arc for Anna and Elsa, which will all coalesce in the 2019 full-length feature sequel, Frozen 2. Trivia *This will be the first animated Frozen project not to be directed by Jennifer Lee and Chris Buck, produced by Peter Del Vecho, or to feature music written by the Lopez couple. Christophe Beck will return to compose the music score, however. *Some of Kristoff's backstory will be explored in the special. *This will be the second non-Pixar short to be theatrically released in front of a Pixar film after 1990's Roger Rabbit short Roller Coaster Rabbit (which was theatrically reissued in front of Toy Story back in 1995). **It will also be the first Disney featurette to be theatrically released since 1990's Mickey Mouse short The Prince and the Pauper. *This will be the second theatrical Frozen short after Frozen Fever. *The painting of young Anna and Elsa with King Agnarr and Queen Iduna seen in the castle is based on a piece of concept art for the original Frozen (a notable difference is that the hair color in the concept art was changed to match the final designs of Agnarr and Iduna in the film). *A plush doll of Nessie from The Ballad of Nessie can be seen amongst the gifts on Olaf and Sven's sleigh. *This will be the first Frozen film to be shot in the 1.85:1 aspect ratio. Gallery Olaf's Frozen Adventure Concept art.jpg|Concept art Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-1.png|Arendelle Castle on Christmas Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-2.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-3.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-4.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-5.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-6.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-7.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-8.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-9.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-10.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-11.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-12.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-23.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-13.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-14.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-24.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-15.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-16.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-17.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-25.png|A fruit cake Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-18.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-19.png|"Woah, gross." Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-20.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-21.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-22.jpg Videos Olaf's Frozen Adventure - Official US Trailer References Category:Christmas productions Category:Frozen Category:Holiday productions Category:Upcoming Films Category:Animated shorts Category:Sequel films